Hetalia: Could It Be You?
by Bai-Marionette
Summary: Blue eyes drift closed and hyacinth ones watch over the smaller form as his mind reflects over all of the joy the other had brought him. RusAme; AmericaxRussia Fluff; smut
1. His Sunflower

**Could It Be You?**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Blue eyes drift closed and hyacinth ones watch over the smaller form as his mind reflects over all of the joy the other had brought him. AmericaxRussia

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended Listening: <strong>"Could It Be You" by HWOOD

[RUSSIA]

"Erg…my burger, fuck off," the blonde murmured, too engrossed in his dream to feel hyacinth eyes watching over his sleeping form, as he slept.

Russia smiled— a true one not the empty and cruel one he showed to others, as he reached out and stroked the Nantucket, while its owner slept.

Well, he tried to sleep anyway, as soon as familiar fingers caressed the length, the strand seemed to stand straighter. The blonde murmured something incoherent in his sleep. His face dusted slightly, and Russia thumbed Nantucket's tip, trying for a reaction. He received one, in the form of the blonde's sudden shiver and mewls. Russia smiled again, as the blonde's eyes opened sleepily.

"Whaa-at?" the American began, as he tried to see through the darkness. The moonlight didn't go in his favor, as it barely rose over the Russian's broad barrel chest. "We had round...like what five…not even fifteen minutes ago," America whined.

"Give my ass a break here," America continued. "There's a world meeting tomorrow, and I need to be able to stand and walk properly, if I'm gonna make it on time and not look like a total dumbass who got his brains fucked out the night before."

"Da, there is a meeting tomorrow. " Russia said, nuzzling Nantucket and sending pleasurable shivers up the younger's spine. "I shall see to it you are presentable." The Russian, without another word, took the younger male into his arms.

Despite feeling a bit crushed, the American didn't protest, simply enjoying the cool skin against his cheek. "You better," American said around a yawn, "Or I'll…I'll…" Another yawn, "I'll…make you celibate for a week…"

Russia giggled, knowing the American would not stick by those words. The last time he had tried to make Russia celibate, it had ended with America demanding to be fucked until he couldn't walk straight.

This was…actually the night before in fact.

"Good night," Russia whispered into the younger's ear, and said male again murmured another incoherent phrase to which Russia translated as the only phrase of Russian America knew: "Whatever bastard, you're lucky I love you…Otherwise I wouldn't take your shit…"

Russia smiled. For all of his love's flaws, he never ceased to entertain him.

Russia smiled, as he deliberately ignored the strand of hair tickling his chin and begging for attention, even as he watched his lover feign sleep, with his blonde head tucked under his chin. He knew blue eyes were faking to be closed, as he could feel his love's gaze slipped under a thin crack, watching him and waiting for him to react.

So he didn't react, he kept himself subdued under pure will, as he let his mind wander.

He ran nimble fingers along the younger's spine, moving deliberating to avoid places he knew were sensitive to his touch. He ignored the place that was beginning to nudge at him from under the covers, begging for his attention. He ignored it all and took pleasure in driving his lover to the brink of his sanity, by keeping him as excited as he was and was getting by the other's deliberate ignorance.

His love grunted, but Russia ignored the nudging still, even as his love tried to make it seem more obvious yet somehow inconspicuous and innocent.

"Hm," the larger male hummed to himself, as he let his mind wander, as his love growled softly against him. He distantly felt his love's fingers taking hold of his chin. "Hey, Ivan, remember me?" Another nudge, more obvious as his love abandoned all inconspicuousness. He had foregone it for the detainment of his sanity. "Yeah, you started something, that I think you should finish— like right the fuck _now_."

Blue eyes narrowed at Russia's hyacinth, as he kept neglecting places on his love's body that screamed at him to be touched. "Hm, what was that, love?" He pulled away and his love frowned at the sudden loss of contact of skin. "I thought I was the one told to stop, so you could walk for the meeting tomorrow."

America narrowed his blue eyes, his infamous determination shining through clearly. "Fuck the meeting, fuck me now, you started this, _now fix this_."

**Russia was all too happy to oblige.**

But within his mind, amidst the passion threatening to cloud his judgment forever for any time his love walked anywhere near his vicinity, Russia thought back to how his love had been before…

* * *

><p>"Hey you, commie bastard, yeah, I'm talking to you!"<p>

Russia looked up from gathering his papers, trying to decipher who had spoken to him in such a way. _Surely, no one was that stupid_, he began to think but as he looked up, he corrected himself. _No one but America…_

**Only America would be that foolish…**

"Da, America, what do you wish of me?" He answered with an empty smile, but for some reason the young man was unfazed by what normally left grown men withering at their knees. His eyes showed no fear or even a shred of hesitation, as he approached the larger man.

The shorter blonde huffed defiantly, as he puffed out his chest. He jabbed a finger at Russia's sweater-clad chest. "You," he growled, looking up at violet eyes with nothing but pure determination and spite in his blue orbs. "Are a stupid…"

Then, the American began to sputter in laughter. He fought back giggles, as Russia cocked his head, puzzled. America doubled over, holding his knees as he began to outright laugh. He even slapped his knee. A gesture that made Russia put a small step of distance between them. _I do believe_, he thought,_ that this bastard is out of his damn mind…_

America began to gather himself after a few minutes and finally asked after a small smile, revealing perfect little teeth, "Hey, you wanna go for a drink?"

"The _hell_?" someone breathed, some distance behind America. That someone turned out to be Germany, who stared at America as if he had just asked if the Russian wanted to go out for a drink…

Which he had…What shocked him more was that Russia accepted…

It would be the start of would later be usual trips to few bars both close to Russia's home and America's, chosen by none other than the smaller male. Russia never questioned it. He didn't see a need to, he needed a drinking buddy after Lithuania had chosen to leave him alone when he went out and Latvia hid from him.

Besides at one point in time, on one of their drinking ventures, he's found America to handle vodka surprisingly well. He had even challenged the Russian to a contest. Of course, Russia had won, but if not for the last five shots, America would have had him tied. He could hold his liquor surprisingly well, for someone who didn't look it and was connected to England— a terrible drunk.

It was also found that on the night, that America had forgotten the keys to his house at the meeting room. "You are an idiot, da?" Russian had mocked him, crossing his arms. America's face was sheepish as he scratched his head, "I can be, sometimes…" Blue eyes embarrassed, "Okay, more so when I'm about to go drinking…"

Russia had merely rolled his eyes and offered him a stay at his home…which surprisingly was close by.

The same day America had forgotten his keys… It should have occurred to Russia that the American might have been planning something, but his drunken mind hadn't thought to think of the circumstance and he hadn't.

It might not have led to where he had retired for bed, crawling under his covers, when he sensed movement in his room. His hand slipped underneath silk pillows, where his pipe was conveniently hidden from sight and just as he swung it out, a hand met the one on the pipe and held it from bashing his face in.

A drunken giggle and hiccup, and Russia's drunken mind finally registered who was with him, as knees created an impression at the foot of his well over king-size bed. It was as the pipe was pushed back to his side and moist lips, tasting of vodka, honey and berries, just leapt to his own and tried to devour them.

The sweet red berries, named after straw, that America always seemed to favor with his drinks, despite any and all of the stares he would receive from onlookers present— Russia included— when he used them to rim his drink before dipping it and slowly devouring the red berry slowly. It exploded on Russia's tongue, as America tangled theirs together. A seemingly long minute later, they broke apart. A strong of saliva was spaced between them, but it quickly broke.

"Wha—" He tried to begin, but Russia wasn't given a chance to speak, as America forced his mouth over Russia's again. Again the sweet taste came and Russia gave up his previous fight, deciding however this went –

**He would be in charge of it.**

He would awake, his mind reminding him he was still some part human with a raging hangover. "_Va._.._ck_," he swore softly, as he held his head steady to hopefully soften the pounding vibrating within its walls. His bleary mind tried to recall last night's events, but all that came to mind was the taste of sweets exploding over his tongue.

A soft sigh made his head snap back and all at once, last night's events hit across the face like a splash of cold water. "Not good," he said, "Not good."

As if awakened by his voice, blue eyes slowly opened and the light caught and revealed the golden flecks within the blue orbs. Russia watched and waited for the cry of outrage or horrified scream, even a cry or whimper, Russia waited for them all.

**But they never came.**

Instead America took a hiss of breath as he tried to sit up, then upon not even getting halfway up, gave up and flopped back down. He groaned, "Damn it, I had too much…My head hurts…"

Russia waited a few minutes longer and after that he just popped the question, "Are you going to scream or what?"

America blinked, "Scream?" His face was confused and if Russia hadn't known any better, he'd say a bit hurt. _Good thing I know better_, he thought as America continued, "What for?" Russia blinked at him as if the man was asking him if his name was Russia. Then again, knowing how forgetful he had been last night, it wouldn't surprise him if he was that low of intelligence.

"You are," Russia emphasized every word, "in my bed." America smiled, "Yes, I am, and it's very comforting so I'm taking my ass back to sleep before England has a spaz attack and blows up my phone."

A shrill ringing of a phone and America swore as Russia cocked a brow, "Speak of the devil and he calls."

America rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, "Shut up, commie bastard." He sighed, as he ruffled among his old clothes until he found his phone in his jacket. He slid his finger across and put it to his ear. "Yes," he answered. England's barely muffled retort of: "Where the bloody hell are you? Your door is locked and you were supposed to be over at my house an hour ago!"

America took the phone from his ear, "My head hurts too much for this." England, however, had heard his words and snapped, "I bet your damn head hurts from drinking with that Russian bastard!" A pause and then an angry intake of breath, as America looked at the red bar longingly as England yelled, "Where is he, America? Don't you dare protect him! I warned you, he would only—"

Russia leaned over and slid the red bar over England's words. America blinked at him and Russia shrugged, as if it was one of the most casual things he had done was hang up on England's ranting. Something America had never done, out of fear of the older nation's wrath. Yet the older man beside him had done so, without a care in the world.

Russia shrugged, "His voice was making my headache worse." America giggled, as he fell back against the pillows, "I am so screwed…"

Russia shrugged again and America scoffed at him. "Let him spew his angry British nonsense," Russia said, "But should he dare step foot on my property," Russia smiled, as he imagined his beloved wrench pipe. "He and my little friend will have a friendly introduction."

America laughed, "We are so screwed!" Russia scoffed, actually feeling a bit amused and…somewhat happy with the American's presence. "Da, that we are. But," Russia began, smiling and America's face mirrored it in devilry to Russia's surprise. "He would have to find us first."

* * *

><p>Russia smiled as America collapsed, spent against him, giggling. "I am so walking funny tomorrow…" Russia smirked as America continued, "I always walk funny after nights with you."<p>

Russia decided to test his lover's pride as he said, "I could always carry you, da ~"America's face turned indignant as he barked, "Like hell you will! I'd rather give birth to twins! Heroes never come in being carried!"

Russia smiled, raising a silver brow, "But they give birth?" America flushed, "Well…sometimes…but only the cool ones do!" he concluded finally after a minute of dead-end thoughts and lame excuses. Russia smiled, "But aren't you the King of Awesome?"

America beamed as sleep threatened to overtake him again. He yawned but still managed to triumph, "Yes! Yes, I am!"

Russia smiled again, "Then, you can give birth to twins." America flushed, "Uh…I don't know…about that…" Giggling, Russia said, "With twins, I can have to the right to claim you as mine and have you become one with me."

America blinked in the dark. "You want to knock me up, so I'll become one with you?" Russia nodded, "If that is what it takes to become one, da."

America scoffed, "Idiot, can't you propose without sounding like a deranged manic?"

"Nope~" Russia replied and America laughed. "You're an idiot," he began but after a light pause, he continued, "But you're my communist idiot. Fuck everyone and everything else. I'd be an idiot to turn that proposal down."

Russia smiled the best he'd ever done, "Sleep well, America."

"Commie bastard," America replied as his eyelids drifted closed.

America would awake the next morning, a new light weight on his left hand. On it, he would find a ring with a very special gem. A blue gem that was the color of America's eyes that shone silver in light and seemed to have snowflakes into its surface. Despite fiercely saying over and over in his mind he wouldn't, a tear escaped him.

"Heroes don't cry…heroes don't—" America began, but then he smiled as tears ran down his features. "Damn communist bastard, he made the world's greatest hero cry…"

America felt the bed shift and then a husky voice breathed in his ear, "Now, Alfred, where are my twins, the world's greatest hero must bear the world's greatest heroic sons, da?"

* * *

><p><strong>**FIN**<strong>

I'm a sucker for fluff between these two~ :)

REVIEW AND READ, MY LOVES! (OR RISK NEVER KNOWING IF I SHALL WRITE A SEQUEL~ ) :D

America: Of course, you would be the bitch to get my pregnant by this communist jackass.

Me: Yup~ :D

Russia: I like this idea~ You do too, da America~?"

Me: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for awhile~ *runs for hills* :D

~_**BrooklynBabbii**_

**REVIEW!**


	2. His Snowflake

**Could It Be You?**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Blue eyes drift closed and hyacinth ones watch over the smaller form as his mind reflects over all of the joy the other had brought him. AmericaxRussia

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

Author Alert: hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji, hyperion-aeon, JustPlainAmy**

Story alert/ Favorites: **hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji, fireyhotspot, Silverwing5566, RacheleLovesRichtofen, Rain Megami**

Reviewer(s)!: **okamixcosplayer, JustPlainAmy, 4theluvofsunflowers**

okamixcosplayer: Thank yhu for reviewing, will there be twins? America!

JustPlainAmy: Russia will hve its ways, hun~ No one ever gets one over Russia!

4theluvofsunflowers: XD I love yhu! That's one of the exact things I like in a review! And yeah~ Russia isn't Russia without that touch of insanity~ ;D I like the violet eyes and blond hair~ ;D

**EVERYONE WHO REVIWED IS FUCKING AWESOME! :DD**

Me: *epic point* Now for smut!

Ame: *groans* Whaa-at?

Russ: *insert creepy smile here* My twins, da?

Ame: *pales* W-Wait! I was only kidding! I only meant to say—

Russ: I see~ *throw America over shoulder* We shall be back~

Me: ….I'd hated to be America right now…*looks at iPod* Good thing I set up a camera! ;D

Enjoy!

Okamixcosplayer, yhu're awesome! :DD –insert heart back-

**WARNING**: mpreg, a super-awesome yaoi couple and yaoi and fluff from a deranged mind.

**Recommended Listening: **"Could It Be You" by HWOOD

* * *

><p>[RUSSIA]<p>

Early morning sun broke out over his lids and the large man groaned, as he ducked his head under the covers for the comforting feel of darkness. Darkness came back, but a certain voice yelped at the sudden brush of skin, his mind finally registered its surrounding. Hyacinth eyes finally cracked open and the first thing his eyes would see was his lover's flat stomach.

He grunted but as he tried to push himself away, America yelped and thrashed. This didn't help him in his situation to untangle himself among his lover's limbs. He felt something catch in his hair and felt a part of him laugh at how the lingering residue on his lover's belly was causing to hold fast to his silver hair and face.

"America," he started, then growled, "Alfred, quit kicking me!"

America tried to be still but the position was so…awkward. Russia's legs were half straddling him while one hand was dangerously close to his member and the other slung under the smaller man's lower back. Russia's head was even in an interesting position: right at America's navel. America thought if he wanted to, the Russian could easily use his tongue to dip in his belly button and slowly…

Blood flooded his face and a certain other organ. Russia didn't see at first, until that certain member seemed to crawl over and nudge at his hand. Russia looked over, "What the…" and he caught sight of the organ.

He scoffed, "Just how the hell is this a turn on for you, Alfred?" He tried to pry his hair from the previous night's residue and only succeeded to cause the dried residue to hold even faster. He grunted and tried to move to get a better angle to see what he was doing. He lowered his head, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth as he stretched one leg out farther only to push one knee farther up for better movement.

America tried not to look at Russia; he tried not to think of how Russia's movements were causing him to react.

_Don't think about his tongue_, he told himself_, don't think about his tongue_, he repeated as he shut his eyes. He tried to slow his breathing but only succeeded in making it more ragged as he imagined that pink tongue slowly sliding through and grazing over his abs like it had done the night before while a large hand slowly pushed at his…

America's eyes sprang open and one arm flew out to grab at the silk sheets while the other took hold of Russia's silver hair from under the covers and forced it down. The larger man blinked at the sudden push downward and all but slammed his elbow down the first limb that was within reach. Luckily for America, it wasn't his member but his thigh and was already dotted with a few love bites from before.

"Ow, damn it!" he cried as Russia suddenly pulled himself away. He climbed through the thick covers and to the surface where he promptly glared at America. "And what," he snarled as a smile started to form, "Do you call yourself doing pushing my head down?"

America flushed, "Well," he began but the words seemed to get caught in his throat and all he managed was, "Your tongue…was awfully close…to a certain excited part…." His face would have embarrassed a tomato with its sheer redness as he broke their gaze.

Russia's smile turned more lustful as he palmed America under the covers. "Is it this, Florida?" He asked and America bit his lip, trying to will himself not to respond. But a nod still managed to come.

Russia smiled as he leaned in closer, "And what if I say I won't take care of it~?" America's blue eyes widened as he grew slightly worried. _Was Russia going to_— but his thoughts were cut short as a slow finger slowly trailed up along his length.

He tried to look down to see but Russia caught his chin and with a firm grip commanded America's chin. "Look at me," he said, smiling and even as much as he wanted to look down again to see what Russia was doing. Something told him if he looked down despite Russia's words, he would regret it.

Russia's hand was peeling back the foreskin of America's length, before coming back down moisture to smear it, and thumbing the tip as nimble fingers smeared the new moisture over the slit while still keeping America's eyes as the older nation kept his face with the same smile as before.

America shuddered, pleasure rippling up his spine as Russia continued his ministrations. His blue eyes were beginning to tear up as his toes curled and uncurled at Russia's attention. A coil of tight heat began in his middle, slowly unwinding even as Russia's fingers slowed.

Abruptly to America's disappointment and sudden sadness, Russia took his fingers away. The coil was nearly ready to spring when Russia grinned as he trapped America's head between his well-muscled arms. "You're ready, da?" He asked and America had to blink through the haze of lust in his mind.

"Wha—" He tried to ask when Russia suddenly took his legs and had them wrapped around him. He grinned as he positioned himself, America's lust-blinded mind only finally registering what the larger man was about to do when he felt the first thrust of the larger male fill him completely and bring slight tears to his eyes.

_Aw_, he thought sarcastically to himself as a moan escaped him. _He remembered to prepare me before plowing me into the mattress. Aw, how sweet is he?_

But the irony of that thought was that America liked sudden challenges. That's why he loved heroes. they always had to deal with sudden challenges. Ivan and his ways were mysterious to America and therefore a challenge when dealing with them. Ivan was his ultimate counterpart to challenges.

However, America still liked how Ivan could seem to last forever in anything in he did and make America look like a short-lived slop.

America was already barely getting sufficient breath into his lungs as Ivan took his time in taking America raw and nearly dry. He was just about screaming every time Ivan moved when it happened.

America reacted like he always did when Ivan struck the bundle of nerves. He all but came as he arched off the bed, fingers digging into Russia's shoulders as he forced the stars in his eyes to let him see.

Ivan smiled, "You look like such a whore." America could only manage barely half of the Russian phrase. "Uhn…am not, I'm a he—" He was cut off when Russia pulled the American up and into his lap so he was straddling him and then he did it.

He struck the spot, but this time, he took all too much pleasure as he made sure it hit hard and made America scream in his ear as the American drove deeper nail gorges into his shoulders.

The coil broke within America and his body came alive as its sensitivity rose as he came. White sprang onto Russia which he merely only looked at it before he pulled America up and then abruptly back down, shattering the bliss America had felt as he felt his toes curl once again. "D-Da-Damn it," he swore as Russia repeated the action. America saw the stars again as the coil began to wind back up and heat up once again. Russia smiled as he tried to ignore how sweat kept his silver hair strapped to his head. He growled, making America go up his length and then abruptly back down before turning an angle and abusing the bundle of nerves within America.

America screamed and abruptly Russia lost patience and all reserve as he threw America on his back. He took hold of the younger nation's hips and grinning, proceeded to drill himself within America. Again and again, he abused the American's nerve bundle and America responded by screaming out. Most of which would be lost by anyone but Russia as he translated Russian and English and a few handfuls of mixed phrases.

America dug his nails into Russia's shoulders, blood spilling up and slipping under his nails. Russia didn't mind the pain so much as it drove him to see America in bliss once again but all too soon he felt that familiar spring coil of heat within him and he grunted as he tried to drive himself deeper within that tight heat engulfing him.

All too soon, after so many thrusts, America screamed his loudest and his blue eyes widened in the dark as he ripped skin from Russia's shoulder and made the older nation wince slightly. His smile held fast as he felt America's heat constrict him for the second time and felt himself tip over the edge. With a long huff of breath and rapid breaths following it, Russia filled America with his seed and felt some liquid creep out and slip onto the sheets to his disdain.

Both males had to gather their breaths, Russia still atop a near-hyperventilating America when the worst thing happened:

England called.

America swore, "Son of a bloody, arrogant, overprotective, mother hen-acting," but Russia cut him off by sliding his finger over the green bar on America's phone on the nightstand and casually opened the line. "Yes, Arthur?"

England immediately snapped, "America was again _supposed_ to be at my bloody house an _hour_ ago!" Russia looked at America who shrugged as he began to search for his discarded glasses. Russia turned back to the phone, "I'm afraid, I do not know what meeting you speak of."

England ranted angrily on the other end and Russia contemplated sliding his finger over the red bar as he had done that first time America had missed a meeting with England for him. "What was the meeting about? It was important, da?"

"Yes, it was important! It was about the –"England had started to snap when America slid his finger over England's words, effectively cutting him off. Russia raised a brow and America responded by smiling and shrugging, wincing as some pain shit up his spine from the movement. "His voice was making my headache worse."

Russia leaned in close, "Your head hurts?"

America paled slightly, "Yeah…?"

Russia smiled, "It's a good thing then," he said and held up America's phone and revealed a text from England continuing his rant, "That your phone can accept texts." He turned back to the phone as he quickly scanned over the message even as America tried to pry the phone from his hands. He nearly succeeded until Russia made it to the last line and then he rounded on the smaller male.

America was suddenly pinned back down to the bed and his arms were rendered useless by Russia's hands. Russia smiled down at the younger male, eyes empty and furious, "When were you going to tell me?" His eyes twinkled, "You were going to tell me, _**da**_?"

America grunted as Russia's grip became strong enough to bruise, "You were going to tell me right, Alfred?" Eyes as cold as his country's Artic winds, Russia leaned in close, "Or where you hoping you could keep it a secret?"

America felt anger well up within him. "It was not my fault, I told you—" Russia outright glared at him and then removed his hands from America's wrists in favor of his neck before remembering and settling for squeezing America's shoulders instead. "You told me _nothing_!" He barked and America went silent.

"I know I didn't," America began as his voice became softer. "But I figured you wouldn't accept—" Again, Russia cut him off in the middle of his sentence, "How would you know if I would accept if you never asked!" Eyes full of violet anger and nearly looking ready to brim over with unshed tears. "How would you know if I would have accepted? You just—"

America cut him off, "I didn't do anything! It's there but I tried!"

Both went silent as Russia pulled back and sat away from his lover at the foot of the bed as said lover began to sob. "I swear," America continued as he tried to move closer despite the pain from their earlier activities nagged at him to be still and his sore back protested. "I _swear_," he repeated, "it's still there but I only to went to the doctor to be sure."

His face darkened, "They said to put it out of its misery, Ivan," he sobbed. "I took the medicine from them." He tried to meet his love's eyes but the other wouldn't let him. "England said not to and for once, for one _goddamned_ once, I listened to him and didn't do it."

Russia lifted his head from the covers that held his attention while America spoke. His head felt so heavy. "So you're still…"

America nodded, "I am, I threw the medicine in the trash. I never took it." He shook his head as he tried to reach for Russia's hand. "I would never do that to you, Russia."

Russia nodded, "Why didn't you tell me…?" America's face saddened once again. "They told me I would only be setting both of us for disappointment if I let you get your hopes up only to have them crushed sooner rather than later."

Russia nodded. That did seem like something a doctor would do. "But you're still—" He pressed again and America's face flushed as he finally barked, "Yes goddamnit! I am pregnant!" His face darkened further, "With your stupid twins…"

Russia felt a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth as he finally met the other's eyes. "How far along are you?"

America's face darkened so far it shamed any color of red Russia had ever seen. "Uh…about two or three months…"

Russia's smile twitched, "But you still took sex despite that?" America's flush worsened to Russia's amusement as he stammered, "Y-yeah, I mean, I-I couldn't just give up…something like that…you…just don't decline that opportunity when it presents itself." Russia scoffed, "You could have endangered them," he pointed out.

America looked away, "I know…I-I'll stop…" He added on a soft breath, "Maybe."

Russia smiled, "I heard that." America's head snapped back and he saw Russia grin as he said, "And I will see to it that you do~"

America forced his eyes to the bed sheets, "Damn communist bastard."

"I heard that."

**Later...~**

"_IVAN, YOU SON OF A COMMUNIST __**BASTARD**_**!**"

Russia looked up from his teasing Latvia just in time to dodge a flying lamp. Latvia was not as lucky as he fell to the ground with a whimper when it crashed onto his head. "Yes, love?" Russia asked the angry blonde who stomped up to him, dragging two smaller boys behind him.

America glared at the larger man. "You gave Mathew vodka? Vodka," America seethed, "Ivan, the boy isn't even four yet!"

Russia smiled as he bent to look at the small curly-blonde haired boy hiding under America's leg as he blushed behind his square glasses. His hyacinth eyes guilty as he stammered, "S-sorry, Papa…"

His twin brother, Marcel, rolled his blue eyes as he knocked his older brother upside the head and made a few tears spring to the older boy's violet eyes as he whimpered in pain. Marcel stood, hands on his hips as he pointed to Russia. "You are a terrible father, you communist bastard!"

Russia smiled and Marcel's face lost some of its boldness as he grew afraid. He was not immune to Russia's smile though Mathew was.

"Knock it off you two!" America snapped and Marcel looked away from Russia's smile as he crossed his arms, "Yes, Ma…" America reddened as he shouted over his shoulder, "I told you not to call me that!"

Marcel smirked, his grin sinister and cruel. "I know~" Mathew's face rose to meet Russia's eyes, then America's. "Y-you're not m-mad?" America scoffed, "At you? No." He glared at Russia who calmly smiled as he roughly picked Latvia up by his collar and commanded him to awake.

"At a certain nation who is a terribly irresponsible father by giving his three-year-old son vodka, hell yeah," America snarled as Latvia regained consciousness and promptly paled as he saw Russia and Marcel grinning above him. He squeaked in fear and forgetting everything else, scooted back as fast as his little arms could take him.

America rolled his eyes as he saw the most sadistic and frightening pair to ever walk the Earth. Ivan Bragnoski and his youngest son Marcel Bragnoski were soon to become the world's greatest feared nations in America's eyes. But for now they were the most blood-curdling father and son to have ever walked on the Earth.

America shook his head sadly as he debated trying to get them to stop torturing Latvia as they each took one of his limbs and attempted to help him "grow."

America took a timid Mathew into his arms and carried him off, throwing a bleak farewell to his husband and youngest son as he informed them he was going to spend the rest of the day with his brother and England.

England had all but burst into joy as he snatched the blondes off his porch and into his lavish English home. "Oh sweet Mary," he said as he held Mathew. "Oh my, have you grown since I last saw you!" Mathew's face reddened as his violet eyes looked down. "I saw you just the week prior, Uncle Artie…"

England laughed, "Yes, yes, indeed you did!" He put the small boy down briefly only to snatch his hand and drag him through the house. "I always liked you better than that animal Alfred allowed that frozen drunken barbarian to raise." America rolled his eyes as Canada frowned.

"You do know he's talking about Marcel and Ivan, eh?" Canada asked and America nodded, crossing his arms behind his head in nonchalance. "Yu-pp," he replied, grinning. "I'm used to Arthur dissing Ivan for being Ivan and raising Marcel for all of his worth."

Canada snickered and England looked back, squeezing Mathew's hand tighter and making said boy whimper as he begged to have a cup of Earl Grey and a small scone. At that request, England immediately took him into his arms and flew down the hall to his kitchen. He was calling out to the high heavens: "Someone likes my scones!"

America laughed as he smiled to himself. He had a good life with his two children and his beloved husband, Ivan. He smiled as he remembered what had ultimately started this good life. He turned to Canada. "Hey Can-dude?" he said and Canada flushed as he tried to snap at America, "I told you not to call me back."

America ignored that comment. He grinned, "Can you drink well, Can-dude?" Canada nodded and America's grin stretched across his face as the memory of his early drinking ventures with Russia warmed him inside and made his heart warm in memory. _Ah, drinking_, he thought, _what miracles and happiness will you bring my brother?_

"Does France like drinking?" Canada's face immediately brightened at the name. "Why sure, he likes fancy wines from his country!"

America's grin widened as he leaned in close, "How many bars between your house and his serve French wine?"

Canada smiled as he finally found America's train of thought, "A few good ones, why?"

America grinned back, "I think I have a way to get him to you." Canada cupped his ear as he turned sideways and leaned in. "I'm listening," he said.

America smiled as he proceeded to tell his younger brother how to get the man of his dreams.

Canada tried to gain his courage like America told him to as he saw his older brother walk out trying to keep a nagging England from within Russia's range. The Russian smiled as he held his satchel close. He just needed a few more inches to smack him without America knowing. _Just a few more inches…_

Canada stepped forward towards the blonde man, "Eh, France?" Said country looked up, a smirk playing over his features as he twirled a rose between his fingers. "Yes?"

Canada tried to smile like America told him to, but his attempt to be seductive ended up looking like an attempt to give France's body a suggestive glance. This failed attempt for a seductive look ended in his favor as France's attention immediately spiked. He had liked the Canadian for some time. _Now that he was showing interest…_

"**You'd go for a couple of glasses of French wine, eh?"**


	3. M Warning

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

CHIGI!

FUCK!

NOT-FUCKING-AWESOME!

Verdamnt!

*Every other swears word should be inserted here!*

Oh my fucking Gosh, I guys, I just got wind of this from one of my favorite authors, TheRussianRose, please thank her. Shit!

FFnet is apparently doing this huge-ass fucking purge of M-rated fictions! Shit! I have like 3 Ms! Accounts or stories, shit, will be suddenly deleted! Shit!

I am soooo sorry, for this, guys! I love you all! And should something happen to me, or my account, because of my other stories, I want you guys to know I still love you. I loved every single fucking review I got in my email!

Fuck!

However, if my stories don't get the chopping block, but I'm sure they will, I will continue to post but will be a bit…cautious with what I post up. Oh my fucking gosh, I am sooo sorry, guys! D:

I totally did not know about this until TRR told me when she updated her own story. I wish I knew why they were doing this! Believe me, I do.

But um, yeah, I am like, totally crying right now. I am, I might go to WordPress to post my fictions there safely without the threat of deletion, but guys, I am like totally scared.

I am posting this to all my stories, completed or not, T or M, simply to give a warning should my stories or I vanish…

I'm pretty sure I won't be like Poland and just rise up in the end like some damn fire bird or whatever, I'm really scared. *wipes eyes*

I'm really sorry, guys.

~BrooklynBabbii


End file.
